GrayLu Week 2015
by StoryWriter369
Summary: It's GrayLu Week of 2015! September 1 - 7. Have fun!
1. Legend

**Anyone who is reading this should know that my other stories haven't been updated due to fucking computer problems. I apologize. Now, Spread the GrayLu Love~!**

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL (nor do I own Kingdom Hearts)! ~sadly~_**

* * *

 ** _GrayLu Week : Day One_**

 ** _Legend_**

* * *

 **There are Kingdom Hearts references, okay, just saying!**

* * *

"Have you heard of a Paupu fruit?" Gray asked the blonde-haired person beside him.

"Hm? No, why?" she questioned.

The raven-haired boy shrugged. "Just wondering."

Lucy nudged him. "What does it do?"

"Well, if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

"Oh~! What happens if we share one with the guild?"

"We won't need to," Gray said. "It's just a legend."

"Your point is…?" Lucy waited for him to answer.

"My point is we don't need a fruit from a silly legend to stay together." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Fairy Tail always finds a way to stay together."

Lucy smiled at him and leaned into his chest. "Is that so?"

Gray nodded. "Yup. Besides, I won't ever leave you."

"You better not."

* * *

 **This was supposed to be posted yesterday, but guess what? decided to have a server error 503.**

 **Ugh. Whatever.**

 **It's GrayLu Week!**

 **R & R?**

 **Ja`ne!**


	2. Tattoo

**_Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! ~sadly~_**

* * *

 ** _GrayLu Week : Day Two_**

 ** _Tattoo_**

* * *

 **Idea from _Tattoo_ by Jordin Sparks.**

* * *

 ** _"You're on my heart just like a tattoo…"_ ** Gray said, giving the blond beside him a cheeky grin.

"What's with the cheesy line?" Lucy teased, nudging him.

He shrugged. "It just came to mind…"

"Now, what's this about a tattoo?"

Gray tapped his chin. "You're on my heart just like a tattoo. It means exactly how it sounds. You'll be with me forever, no matter where you are."

"Aw! That's so sweet!"

"…Shut up."

* * *

 **Yeah...this was REALLY short. Lolz.**

 **R & R!**

 **Ja`ne!**


	3. Meeting The Family

**_Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! ~sadly~_**

* * *

 ** _GrayLu Week : Day Three_**

 ** _Meeting The Family_**

* * *

"Hey, Lucy," Gray asked hesitantly, "can we go visit your parents?"

She raised an eyebrow and looked up from her book. "What for?"

"Well, I never really got a chance to meet them…" he trailed off.

Lucy stared into space for a few seconds before snapping back and sighing. "Okay. Let's go."

"Right now?"

"You wanted to see them, right?"

* * *

"Here we are," Lucy announced once they got to their destination.

Her parents' graves.

"I'll go get us something to drink," she suggested and Gray gave her some money.

"Be careful," he called.

She nodded and walked away, her blond hair waving in the wind.

Gray watched her go until she was out of sight and then sat down in front of the graves.

He cleared his throat. "Hello, my name is Gray Fullbuster. I'm from Fairy Tail with Lucy Heartfilia, your daughter." He stayed silent for a moment and then continued. "Lucy is doing fine. We have a lot of fun with the guild. It's great. She really misses you two. She loves you. I guess she really never got the chance to say it…"

"I am her boyfriend. I don't think she's told you, unless you've read her mind. I—along with the guild—really care for her. We love her. _I_ love her. We won't let anything happen to her, I promise. Trust me. Trust us. We all love her a lot, just like we do any other person in the guild."

"Don't worry about her. She's in good hands. It's not like we'd put her into danger." He sighed. "Um, I guess that's all. Thanks for your time. It was nice talking to you."

He sat there silently until Lucy came back.

"Sorry it took so long!" Lucy panted. "I sort of…" She shook her head. "Anyway, here's your drink!" She held it out.

"Thanks," he told her, taking it.

"What did you do while I was gone?" the blond asked.

"I sat here and—" He waved a hand towards the tombstones "—got to meet your family."

* * *

 **Day Three of GrayLu Week!**

 **Uh...yeah xD**

 **R & R!**

 **Ja`ne!**


	4. Newlywed

**_Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! ~sadly~_**

* * *

 ** _GrayLu Week : Day Four_**

 ** _Newlywed_**

* * *

Everyone was getting frustrated with Gray. Well, except Lucy.

The two have been dating for—what?—about three or four years and he hasn't proposed yet. Mirajane was so tempted—so, _so_ tempted—to buy the ring herself, throw it at Gray, and then say, "Marry her already!"

Meanwhile, Gray was late getting to the guild. Erza was _so_ going to pummel him—and _not_ only because he was late [the other reason was that Erza _really_ wanted to be a bridesmaid].

And so, when he strolled into the guild with his hands in his pockets, a nervous yet confident smirk on his face, Erza was just about to call him out for his tardiness.

He beat her to the punch. "Sorry, Erza. I had important things to do and they just couldn't wait."

She gaped at him. _Did he just apologize before she could reprimand him? This was…new._

"Hey, Lucy, come here!" he called to her, stopping in the center of the guild.

Lucy got up from her seat, apologized to Levy, and made her way towards him. She stopped in front of him. "What's up, Gray?"

He took in a deep breath and then exhaled slowly. _He'd make this quick. No sappy stuff._

Gray took a little box out from his left pocket and got down on one knee. He opened it.

Everyone took in a sharp breath. _Is that what I think it is? Is he really doing it?_

"Lucy Heartfilia," Gray began, "will you marry me?"

Her tears and smiling face were all he needed to know her answer, even before she said the three-letter word—

 _Yes._

—Gray knew that, in a few months or so, they would be newlyweds.

And all it took was one word.

 _Yes._

* * *

 ** _It's day four!_**

 ** _We're almost to an end. D:_**

 ** _Anyways, R & R?_**

 ** _Ja`ne!_**


	5. Smile

**_Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! ~sadly~_**

* * *

 ** _GrayLu Week : Day Five_**

 ** _Smile_**

* * *

"Gray, smile," Lucy commanded him to no avail. They were at the guild.

He glanced at her. "Why?"

"Why not?" she countered.

Gray shrugged. "Because I don't feel like it."

She pouted at him and if she were paying attention, she would've noticed the small twitch his lip made.

* * *

It was night now and Lucy was continuously failing to make him smile fully—as in, no smirks or the twitch of the lip. A _real_ smile.

"Let's go," Gray said. "I'll walk you home."

They both left the guild, walking under the streetlights in silence.

Once they arrived at her apartment, Lucy kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Gray. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded. "Goodnight, Lucy. See you tomorrow. Sleep well."

Lucy shut the door behind her and finally— _finally_ —Gray's face broke out into a smile.

* * *

 _ **It's almost Day Seven, the last day.**_

 _ **How depressing is that? :c**_

 _ **Hmm...I guess that's all?**_

 _ **R & R?**_

 _ **Ja`ne!**_


	6. Bubble Bath

**_Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! ~sadly~_**

* * *

 ** _GrayLu Week : Day Six_**

 ** _Bubble Bath_**

* * *

 **No smut. I can't write it.**

* * *

"Lucy!" Gray whined. "Can't I take a bath with you?"

"Pervert!" she screeched at him.

"What about a bubble bath?" he suggested.

Lucy glared at him. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Please?" He stared at her childishly.

"No."

.

.

.

"Gray? What are you doing? H-Hey! _Gray!"_

Let's just say that Gray got what he wanted.

* * *

 **Hello. This is Number Six!**

 **Yesterday, my parents brought me to places so I didn't have time to update. Sorry about that.**

 **So, R & R. Ja`ne!**


	7. What If (Finale)

**_Disclaimer : I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! ~sadly~_**

* * *

 ** _GrayLu Week : Day Seven_**

 ** _What If_**

* * *

"What if he cancels it?" Lucy asked, panicked.

"Lu-chan, calm do—" Lucy interrupted Levy.

"What if he forgets?"

"He wouldn't—" Levy tried to say.

Lucy looked at Levy with big, teary eyes. "What if he doesn't love me anymore and changes it at the last second?"

Levy groaned. "Calm down, Lu-chan!" She muttered, "Who knew people could be so emotional before getting married?"

"Just wait until you and Gajeel get married!" Lucy countered.

"W-What? We're not like that!" Levy defended herself to no avail. Lucy didn't believe her. **_[GaLe For Lyfe!]_**

"Keep saying that," the blonde tsked. She began to panic again. "Levy-chan! Help me! What if he decides last minute to—?"

"Hey, Lucy!" a familiar voice said. _Gray?_

Erza laughed. "I called him."

Lucy blinked. "Gray? Did you hear all that?" she asked nervously.

"What if you," he spoke in an amused tone, "shut up and have faith in me? Seriously, Lucy, it stings!"

"Sorry! I can't help it…"

"What if you stop worrying and be happy that we're getting married?" Gray chuckled. "I mean, when we're up on the podium, you'll probably cry instead of ranting 'what if's'…"

"Gray, I love you," Lucy told him, giggling at his words since they were most likely true.

"Oh, yeah, Lucy?"

"Hm?" she hummed.

"What if you just smile and remember that I love you too?"

* * *

 **AND THIS IS THE END OF GRAYLU WEEK. -cries-**

 **I'm surprised that I didn't write anything sad like I did last year. ._.**

 **Oh wellz.**

 **R & R, please!**

 **I hope you had a great GrayLu Week! Ja`ne, and I hope you read my GrayLu Week Fanfiction of 2016!**


End file.
